Konoha High One Shot
by WingedMax
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been rivals ever since Naruto transferred into Konoha High. Contains SasuNaru and mild ShikaIno.


SasuNaru One Shot

This is a short story, I wrote a long time ago so the grammar is not perfect. But please enjoy anyway and please review.

**Disclaimer: WingedMax does not own the anime Naruto**

* * *

><p>I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm pretty much your average teen with a reputation at Konoha High. Well not average, everyone in the school knows me! I'm not kidding! Everyone has heard of the yellow-haired, blue-eyed, hyper-active transfer student who challenged Sasuke Uchiha to a fight on his first day. We come across to rivals to everyone but here's a little secret. I think I like him. In <em>that<em> way.

I burst into the classroom with a "sorry I'm late!" Well, it's not really my fault…I was…And then…No, it actually is.

"You have been late ever since this week started, Naruto," Kakashi said, rolling his eyes.

I laughed and took my seat beside Sakura. And guess who was on the other side of Sakura? The one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

Since being me also has a reputation of me liking Sakura, I also have to live up to that because I can't have anyone knowing about me liking Sasuke. It is boy's love; sometimes people take their imaginations too far.

I looked round the classroom, not paying attention to what Kakashi-sensei said. I caught Sasuke's eye and we both turned away quickly.

* * *

><p>Someone jabbed me in the ribs. "Yow!" I cried out. I looked up and saw Ino laughing.<p>

"You fell asleep again. It's now lunch-time!" she said, smiling.

Everyone was walking out. One of the last to leave was Sasuke and Sakura. He stared at me over his shoulder then put his arm on Sakura's waist, and just a bit lower than intended.

I clenched my fist. "C'mon, let's go," I said hoarsely. That was Sasuke for you. A different girl each week. Last week was Karin and this week is Sakura. Actually Karin only lasted two days. He's never kissed any of the suckers he went out with. Never!

I saw Ino glare at Sakura. Sadly, Ino is one of those girls that likes Sasuke and wants to be his next girl.

"Don't give up on Sakura, okay Naruto?" she said coldly.

"You just want Sasuke to yourself!"

"Yes and I want you to be happy!" She smiled. Believe me Ino, if you want me to be happy, you are going to be pretty upset yourself.

"C'mon, Shikamaru is waiting for us." Ino pulled my arm. Speaking of love, Ino should really open her eyes. Shikamaru likes her but she's too blind to notice it because she's too busy staring at Sasuke. Not that I blame her or anything…

* * *

><p>We ate our lunch outside as usual. I ate mine up in a big oak tree and Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji ate theirs below.<p>

I looked below. Ino was talking animatedly to Shikamaru. I wonder if I can get those two paired up, I thought. But matchmaking is not my thing anyway.

"Hey Hinata!" Ino waved to a panting Hinata. I took a sudden interest. This girl would get all the boys if she showed some confidence.

"N-N-Naruto-kun," she shyly murmured. See what I'm talking about? No confidence. "I h-have a note from S-S-Sasuke kun."

Sasuke? I really got interested. I jumped down from the tree and took the note from Hinata. And I read into myself,

'_Dobe,_

_After school meet me outside behind the gym. Make sure you're by yourself. Let's settle this._

_Sasuke'_

"That sounds more like a death threat to me," said Ino who was reading over my shoulder. "Will you be okay by yourself?"

Shikamaru sighed. "He's obviously going to be fine. Don't be such a bother."

"You shut up!" Ino yelled.

"Uhh guys?" Naruto said.

"Tell ya what. If you calm down, I got some pictures I know you'll love." Shikamaru reached into his pocket. "I can show you a free spoiler."

Everyone leaned in, including Chouji, Naruto and Hinata.

"Who is it?" asked Ino.

"Why don't look for yourself?" Shikamaru said tiredly. He held out one photo and showed the small awaiting crowd.

The picture was of Sasuke sleeping. His top four buttons were undone. He looked like he was slightly smiling. To be honest everyone would have wanted that picture.

"Kyaa!" screamed Ino before Shikamaru covered her mouth.

Chouji's eyes had widened and started eating more rapidly than ever.

"Oh…Sasuke-kun," swooned Hinata, then caught herself when she looked at me. Then she blushed harder.

As for me, I was blushing deeply. Thank God, no one noticed. His mouth was parted, his lashes were so long and his raven hair… _Ah! Snap out of it Naruto!_

"There's plenty more where that came from."

"I'll love you forever Shikamaru!" Ino cried hugging him. He had a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>"Good luck Naruto," Ino whispered into my ear as we left the building. I smiled.<p>

Hinata joined up with the trio as they left the school grounds.

Now I just have to face Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Ino watched as Naruto walked behind to the gym. She stopped abruptly with an unholy grin on her face.<p>

Shikamaru looked at her questioningly. _This is not going to be good, _he thought.

Ino clapped her hands together. "Alright," she yelled, "Listen up. We are going to follow Naruto and see what happens between him and Sasuke!"

"No thanks," said Chouji with his mouth full. "Stalking takes work and I'm not up to it."

"It's not stalking!" shouted Ino.

"Too bad." Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru watched as the 'pleasingly plump' friend walked away.

"Argh! Damn that Chouji!" shrieked Ino.

"Shut up!" hissed Shikamaru.

"Fine, so Hinata are you in?" asked Ino.

"Okay, I'm coming to make sure Naruto-kun won't be hurt," mumbled Hinata. "But what about Sakura?"

"Who cares about her!Let's just go!"

They followed in Naruto's footsteps silently and quickly.

* * *

><p>I saw him as I approached.<p>

"Sure took your time, dobe," Sasuke said.

"Shut up, teme! I'm wasting valuable time here. Why did you even call me out here?" I asked. I have to admit, my heart is thumping like crazy. This is the first time I have ever been alone with him. _Don't blush now, Naruto. Don't lose it!_

Sasuke walked up to me. He was stoic but he had a bit of a blush. _Could it be that he li- No, no! Don't get your hopes up._ He grabbed both of my arms and pinned them to the wall behind me. _What the hell is going on here?_

Ino, Hinata and Shikamaru watched from the bushes.

"N-N-Naruto-kun!" breathed Hinata.

I was nervous. What is this Uchiha kid doing?

"N-Naruto," he mumbled. My eyes widened and my heart started thumping so hard, I'm scared he might hear it. This was the first time he's ever said my name. It has always been 'yellow-haired idiot' or 'dobe' or 'Uzumaki'.

The trio in the bushes gasped and was desperate to hear more.

"Ever since the day you transferred, I have never taken my eyes off you. Sure, I have taunted you and stuff but it didn't mean anything. It was for attention. I only went out with other girls to make you jealous. I know this sounds crazy and all…"

"S-S-Sasuke…" I whispered. He looked at me with his onyx eyes pleadingly.

"I-I think I love you!" cried Sasuke and I in unison.

Ino fell back into Shikamaru whose jaw had dropped and Hinata had fainted on Ino's knee.

I stared at Sasuke who stared at me back. Then I realized how close we were and this time I blushed so red I bet you could seen it in the dark.

"Seriously?" Sasuke whispered. I nodded. I noticed he was flushed pink too.

His grip loosened on my arms as he leaned in. I closed my eyes. His soft lips touched mine. A spark of electricity jolted through me. He kissed me deeper. He nibbled my bottom lip to make me open my mouth. I didn't. I was much too overcome by all this. This time he bit harder and I yelped. He slipped his tongue into my mouth.

We sank to the ground not letting go of each other. I could taste him, spicy peppermint. It just all felt so right. We put up with the rivalry because of our reputations but on the inside we love each other.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru touched Ino's shoulder. She turned round with tears in her eyes.<p>

"I loved S-Sasuke a-and now he's g-g-gone!" She bawled silently into Shikamaru's neck. "That jerk, N-Naruto."

Hinata was curled into a ball crying silently to herself. _Why Sasuke? Why did you choose him Naruto?_

Shikamaru took a deep breath and leaned into the trunk of a small tree. He wrapped his arms around Ino. She stiffened at his touch then started to relax and calm down.

Hinata got up and started walking away, without taking another look at Naruto and Sasuke. _It's hopeless now, _Hinata told herself. _They were best rivals and best friends, it was going to come to this someday._

Shikamaru and Ino slowly followed hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Blue eyes met the onyx ones. They held each other tightly. They now know their true feelings. Love is the feelings for your dearest person. And they just happened to be each others dearest.<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

I am so sorry this is lame and crap. I wrote this a long time ago and just decided to put it up. I know my writing skills are not brilliant and this story went by fast. But some Constructive Criticism would be nice.

Love WingedMax

P.S English is not my first language so please forgive me for the grammar.


End file.
